Hydraulic cylinders may be used in construction equipment, manufacturing machinery, and civil engineering. Hydraulic cylinders may provide unidirectional force through a unidirectional stroke.
Hydraulic cylinders may have a piston rod that may be formed of a hard cold-rolled steel. The piston rod may be attached to a piston and may extend from the cylinder barrel through the rod-end head. The piston rod may connect the hydraulic actuator to the machine tool for performing work. The piston rod may have piston rod eyes for connection to the machine tool.
During work the piston rod may be extended form the cylinder barrel and may be exposed to falling work material such as debris. In particular, during demolition work the falling debris may damage the extended piston rod. Hydraulic cylinder covers may be provided to protect extended piston rods from such damage. The hydraulic cylinder covers may be slidingly mounted onto the cylinder barrel and coupled to the piston rod eye. As the piston rod extends from the cylinder barrel the hydraulic cylinder cover moves along the cylinder barrel correspondingly. The hydraulic cylinder cover may extend over the length of the exposed piston rod.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.